


Skinny love

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Willabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: End of DMC, Elizabeth seeks comfort in Will after kissing and leaving Jack to die.





	Skinny love

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckled on the hope in lite brassiere_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen loads is full, so slow on the split_

**Skinny love-Birdy**

 

After informing the group that Jack had decided to stay behind, Elizabeth didn't have the guts to look at the crew or Will, she knew that she had done what she thought was best for them and that Jack had often betrayed them, but her conscience weighed because she had kissed another man and a small part of her had enjoyed it, and also because then she had tied him on the ship.

She felt her eyes burn, thinking how Will would feel about all this, she couldn't tell him, because she loved him more than anything in the world and didn't want to lose him and then she turned to Will, putting a hand on his arm and buried her face on his chest, feeling the boat sway while the Black Pearl sank a few feet from where they were and she murmured against his shirt:

"Will... You know I love you, right?"

"I know Lizzy, and I love you, too." He murmured after some time, looking down, but her face was covered by his shirt and then he stroked her golden hair, worried and confused. She had kissed Jack.

She hated hiding things from him even though he had already omitted things to protect her, but it only made the love get weaker and she sighed concentrating on Will's caress in her hair as she kept a hand around his biceps, squeezing it lightly.

"Elizabeth... Are you okay?" He asked worriedly and then he brought the other hand to her face, lifting it gently and staring into her shining brown eyes and she nodded.

His anger had passed, he knew something had happened, that she was hiding something beside the kiss, but at that moment, all that mattered was that she was there with him, well and safe and he didn't want to fight now and then, he stroked her cheek gently and lowered his head, kissing her lips.

Elizabeth kissed him back, getting ride of Jack's taste and sighed, feeling good about kissing the right man, putting more pressure on his lips, until they stopped to breathe.

Will brought her back to his chest, hugging her, and feeling her scent and then she wrapped an arm around his waist and closed her eyes tightly, thinking about the kiss she had shared with Jack:

_I hope you can forgive this lie, this fragility of my love._


End file.
